Tohru's Fantasy
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Tohru has a fantasy that only Kyo can help her with. Tohru x Kyo x Haru lemon. There is not enough of them!


**THIS IS MY FIRST FRUITS BASKET STORY! TOLD FROM TOHRU'S POV! ALSO COMPLETELY OOC!**

This all started when I borrowed my Kyo's laptop to browse Reddit. I had recently been browsing a subreddit dedicated to guys jerking each other off. Kyo, my boyfriend, is 5'11, 180lbs, dark orange hair, light brown eyes, kinda bishounen but a real man's man. He's an extremely intimidating looking man, especially considering his martial arts skills and the idea of my manly boyfriend jerking off another guy made me incredibly horny.

I created an account and asked for advice on the subreddit of how to explore the idea, and after getting some great advice and a million dick pics in my inbox I decided to watch some gay porn and yaoi to better shape myself on the subject.

I watched a few different videos and as I was scrolling through random videos I "accidentally" came across a video of guys jerking each other off that someone had recommended. I called Kyo to come here and see.

"What's up, babe?" he asked me.

"This looks so hot!" I told him, "let's watch this porn video." He read the title.

"Why the hell would I want to watch two guys jerk off?" he asked.

"Because I want to see it," I asked in my best cute voice, "Please baby, the idea of two strong men jerking each other off sounds hot."

He reluctantly agreed and acted like he didn't want to watch at first, but once the video was playing he was rock hard. I started jerking his cock while we watched it.

"I'd love to see you get jerked off by one of your friends or maybe even one of the Sohmas." I said huskily as I work my hand up and down his shaft. He got wide eyed after I mentioned the Sohmas.

"Now hold on a minute! There is no way in Hell I'm touching my family's cocks!" he roared. I had to convince him.

"Please, honey. It'd be so erotic, seeing two men together, especially if they're related! It's been a fantasy of mine for quite some time. Like the Hitachiin twins from _Ouran_. I've written so much incest fanfiction it's killing me to way another second. Please baby? Pretty please?! Pretty please with rice balls on top?!" I begged. One thing you need to know is that when I beg, Kyo basically has no choice to but to do what I say.

His eyes were glued to the screen and he was grunting with pleasure. I jerked his cock faster and squeezed his shaft tighter.

"Would you jerk one of the Sohma's off while he jerked your hard cock?" I asked breathlessly.

He closed his eyes and moaned. I thought I saw him nod his head a bit, but I wasn't sure. So I tried another tactic. I let my other hand move down to his balls, I slowly traced them with my fingertips and gently squeezed them.

"You guys could jerk each other off over my tits," I said, "You could both cover my boobs in your hot cum."

His eyes were closed now and he was constantly moaning, and looked like he was in heaven. I'd never felt his cock so hard. I repositioned myself, getting on my knees in front of him and continued stroking his cock aimed at my face.

"Would you do it for me Papi?" I asked with a moan, "Would you jerk off a Sohma for me?"

"Yessssssss. Fine I'll do it!" he hissed between clenched teeth. I jumped up and down and gave him a big kiss

Then I felt his cock swell in my hands and exploded all over my face, neck, and chest. We fucked like rabbits the rest of the night!

I knew Kyo was off work a few days later and decided to bring Hatsuharu for the one guy I need. I came up with a plan to tease the hell out of them then leave them alone, to see if anything happens. It was even more erotic since they hate each other so jerking off your mortal enemy will be a steamy story to tell for decades!

Finally the day came and Haru showed up late in the afternoon. Also Kyo was working overtime and came home later than usual. Boy the look on his face was priceless!

"THE FUCK?! WITH THAT COW?! TOHRU, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" he yelled. I had to hide my laughter.

"Come on baby. You already said yes." I teased.

"Yeah! But of all of the Sohmas, WHY DID YOU PICK HIM?!" he shouted again.

"Well, I decided that maybe you two just need to work out your problems. And I believe Haru really wants this. He just broke up with his girlfriend and he needs some carnal time." I said. He gave me an evil eye and then gave Haru an eviler eye.

"You bi or pan, cow?" he asked him grudgingly.

"Not that's it's any of your damn business, you stupid cat. But I'm heteroflexible. I love girls but occasionally I'll settle for guys." he said calmly. I just love his White side. I wonder how much sexual thrill I could get with Black Haru. I'm cumming just thinking about it.

"Haru, can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said. I dragged Kyo in the kitchen.

"No way! No fucking way! I'd have a hard time doing anything with that sissy rat boy but that goddamn cow is totally out of the motherfucking question!" he told me firmly.

"Look honey. Haru is a human being like you and me. He has feelings, wants, and a libido. I went over to his house and seen on his computer all the porn and hentai he has stashed. I can tell you he's a total horndog. When I told him of my plan he reacted almost the same way but I said it'd be just for me and me alone. And I said I'd suck him off." I said. Kyo became even more perplexed.

"You really want this fantasy, do you?" he asked me. I shook my head. He gave me an unscrupulous look.

"Fine. I'll swallow my damn pride and give my girlfriend the fantasy she's always wanted. But I just want you to know that this is a one-time thing only and doing it with...him will be a challenge I can only hope to accomplish because only you are stopping me from going in there and beating the shit of him!" Kyo said with less anger than before. I gave him a kiss.

"Thanks, babe. You're not going to regret it." I told him.

"Ugh, I'm already regretting." he said. We went back to the living room. "Okay here's what's going to go down, cow. You and me are going to jerk each other off but only for pleasure of Tohru. This is only a one time deal, you got that?! I'm still going to kick your ass when I see you next week!" he said. Haru continued to maintain his calm composure.

"I got it." he said in that same manner. Man I wish I could see his black side right now.

"First let me control my anger at him right now, babe." he said to me. I granted him his wish.

They got comfortable and started playing video games. I swear Kyo and Haru were still trying to kill each other but the saving grace of _Tales of Symphonia_ seemed to be working. I was actually super nervous about my plan but I got up the nerve and walked out of my room in one of Kyo's t-shirts and my favorite pink panties. I acted surprised to see them and a bit shy at first but said hi and talked to them for a bit. Haru was still being a complete gentleman and doing his best not to stare at me. Damn it! I want his black side! It'd be soo much sexier! I asked them if they were hungry or wanted anything to drink and Hau said yes and asked for a drink. Kyo told me later that as I walked to the kitchen Haru's eyes were glued to my ass peeking out from under the shirt as I moved.

"Damn, you are lucky as hell," Haru whispered to Kyo.

"I know," Kyo replied with a grin. I was smiling because I can tell the rise in Haru's voice means Black Haru is coming.

I came back with drinks for both of them and some chips. I made it obvious I wanted them to look by needlessly bending over our coffee table and giving them both a good look at my ass. I walked around the living room a bit pretending to be straightening up here and there. I was talking to them both the whole time and eventually sat between them on the sofa for a bit. My legs on display and the crotch of my panties just visible.

I watched them play for a bit and noticed they were both playing badly as if they were distracted. I saw their drinks were getting low and asked if they wanted anything stronger to drink. Kyo said definitely and asked me to make them drinks. As I got up I kissed him and shamelessly pointed my ass in Haru's direction. I swear I could feel his breath on my ass.

"You know I can see her panties right?" Haru asked my Kyo, "Do you want to let her know?"

"I can see them too," Kyo said, "I'm not sure if she realizes how short that shirt is, let's just enjoy the show." I'm glad. They were finally acting civil towards one another. And Haru is finally becoming more black. Oh happy day!

I moved back and forth between the kitchen and the boys. I could see that Haru was staring and that his cock was tenting in his shorts. I sat down with them on the sofa again and I could tell the whole situation had Kyo hard as hell too. I with them a bit longer and Kyo kept rubbing my thighs making my shirt ride up giving Haru a view of my panties.

I felt Haru's hand brush my outer thigh a few times "accidentally" and I would occasionally fidget in my seat or lean forward to get chips or have a sip of my drink. I knew they were getting great peeks at my ass. Every time I leaned forward Haru would look at Kyo nervously before staring at my ass almost like he was making sure it was ok.

Eventually it was time for me to get ready for work and as I got up I placed a hand on both of their thighs to lift myself up. As I did I squeezed Kyo's cock and let my hand brush Haru's gently. While I was in the bathroom Haru had noticed I hadn't closed the door all the way and they could see me in the gap undressing and stepping into the shower. He didn't mention it to Kyo.

At this point Haru was barely playing the game any more just watching me lather up my body through the frosted glass of the shower doors.

"Damn your girlfriend is so sexy!" Haru said vigorously. "Do you think she realizes how much she is teasing us?" I think one more tease and Haru will finally be Black Haru.

"Oh I think she knows," Kyo laughed, "She loves to be a tease."

When I stepped out of the shower Haru had a perfect view of my wet naked body. He bit his lip and grunted a bit then looked over at Kyo suddenly afraid he was caught. Haru kept adjusting himself trying to hide the fact he was hard.

I bent over to search under the sink for my blow dryer giving him a nice view of my tight shaved pussy. Haru moaned when he saw it. Kyo looked at him and Haru looked at the TV pretending he didn't see anything. I finished up, put on my robe, and walked out. I watched them both as I walked to the bedroom and blushed when I got to my room. I knew I gave Haru a good show. I was so incredibly excited.

When I came back out they were still playing and I walked over to Kyo and kissed him deep and squeezed his cock openly so Haru would be sure to see. When I left Haru was so distracted he was playing like shit so Kyo asked him what was up.

"Did you notice your girlfriend left the bathroom door open?" Haru asked.

"I thought he saw the door opened but I couldn't see anything, plus I was focused on the game." Kyo said.

Haru told him what he saw and apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said, "What did you think?"

"I got a great peek at her shaved little pussy," Haru told him, "It looks so perfect!"

"It really is, and she's so tight too" Kyo said.

Haru bit his lip at that.

"Do you want to see some more?" Kyo asked, "I mean since you got a peek anyway."

"You bet your ass I do! I also want to get your cock and jerk you off so hard you can't ever take a piss again!" he said forcefully. I was jumping for joy! Black Haru has arrived!

Kyo linked his phone to our TV and pulled up a few pics of me he had and showed them off. Haru was drooling over my tits and ass, but he reached down and squeezed his cock.

"It looks so fucking smooth" Haru gasped when he saw the pictures of my shaved wet pussy.

"Mmmhmm" Was all Kyo could say.

"Do you want to see a video clip I have of her playing with her pussy and moaning my name?"

"Fuck yeah!" Haru responded eagerly. Through with being dressed, he virtually tore off his clothes, including his jacket, shirt, pants, and underwear, leaving him nude. I must say that Haru has quite the body. Not the bodybuilder type mind you, more of the lean, muscular swimmer type. Kyo had the exact same physique. It also helps that Haru is also 6'0, every girl's dream height for her man.

Kyo pulled up the short 30 second clip and they watched, when it was over Haru stood up and his cock was standing straight at attneion.

"I really need to jerk my dick!" Haru said desperately, "I'm so fucking hard it hurts!"

"I need to jerk off too " Kyo told him, "I have some more videos I can put on if you want to watch them too."

Haru sat back down reluctantly but said yeah. That's when Kyo also became naked. It was such a blessing seeing two hot guys naked with large-.

Kyo has a big cock, 12 inches and really thick. I measured Haru's cock to be 13 inches and maybe a bit thicker. Heaven knows how many girls limp after leaving Haru's apartment. They both started jerking their own cocks and barely made it to the end of the video.

When they both came some of Haru's cum landed on Kyo's leg. Haru apologized and Kyo laughed and reached out with his own cum covered hand planning to wipe it on his leg in return but he decided to reach for his cock and see what happened.

Soon as Kyo's hand bumped Haru's cock he gripped it. Haru jumped but didn't pull away and Kyo took that as a sign and slowly started sliding his hand up and down his shaft. Haru bit his lip and Kyo kept stroking him using their cum as lube. He after a few minutes Haru reached over, grabbed Kyo's cock, and started stroking him too.

My pictures were on the TV in slide show mode and they stroked each other while looking at my naked body. They had both just cum so they weren't trying to make each other cum just stroking each other and looking at me enjoying the feeling.

"Oh God! That's it! I'm gonna fuck you raw, you stupid cat!" Haru screamed. It shocked me and Kyo but it shouldn't that much. After all, when he's Black Haru anything can happen. Kyo just smiled and said 'Bring it on'. Haru grabbed Kyo into a forceful kiss. The two men were in a daze of pure, carnal, savage lust. They went back on the couch with Haru holding Kyo in a vice grip. All of this was really turning me on. Two hot naked guys kissing in front of you is enough to make any girl's ovaries explode. And I can tell that this was not going to be slow and beautiful love but quick and brutal sex considering the enmity between these two. When they came up for air, Kyo pushed Haru down and kissed him again. Like I said, their kisses were rough and fierce. Haru then groped Kyo's ass and put his fingers in his buttcrack. I had to admit that Kyo had a taut and round ass. Kyo moaned and decided to bite Haru's neck, causing him to hiss. I was watching from a distance and even I'm frightened of the ferocity of their love-making. "So that's how you wanna play, Kyo?" Haru said angrily. Haru grabbed him, turned him over and planted rough kisses and bite marks on his torso. I originally wanted Kyo to jerk off another man but I didn't account for this. And I'm 100 percent glad. It's one of my greatest wishes to see two guys fucking!

"Oww, you little bitch!" Kyo screamed. He pushed him down again. "Let's see how tough you are when I suck you off!" he said. Kyo grabbed Haru's huge, thick cock and took it one gulp. For someone who's never swallowed a cock before, Kyo has done extremely well, especially considering Haru's size.

"Fucking balls! No one has ever deep-throated me!" said Haru. Kyo kept sucking and playing with his orange-sized balls. Kyo's were the size of apples. (Forgive the pun). This was totally turning me on. So much so that I decided to get undressed and become nude like them. I then fondled my breasts and pussy. Haru grabbed Kyo's hair and pushed him further. I heard Kyo's gags. He got off of his cock for some time catch his breath. "You know, cat. You have the hottest mouth my cock has ever seen." he told him "But now I'm going to make you my bitch!" And with that he flipped Kyo over on his chest. Holding his butt, he slapped it hard. So hard that Kyo screamed.

"Ahh FUCK! FUCK ME!" he yelled.

"What was that?" Haru said as he smacked his ass harder.

"I SAID FUCK ME!" Kyo yelled louder.

"Sorry I still can't hear you." He said as he gave his ass such a hard smack it turned red.

"ARGH! FUCK ME ALREADY! YOU MOTHERFUCKING COW! PLOW ME WITH YOUR BIG DICK!" he yelled as loud as he could. Fortunately none of our neighbors were at home. Haru pulled his head and gave him a sinister smile.

"That's what I like to hear." He said as he impaled Kyo in one fluid motion. His screams of being stuffed so swiftly reverberated around the house. And here I was. masturbating to the sight and sound of my boyfriend getting fucked. Haru didn't give him time to adjust but simply pounded into him at a brutal pace. Well, that's one way of getting rid of tension. Damn me and my dirty mind. His moans and screams only fueled my lust. And Haru's sadistic sex drive. He took Kyo by the neck and kissed him while pounding into him. I so wish that was me getting torn to shreds by him. I didn't think Haru slowed down for a second. He mercilessly fucked him in and out, in and out. I swear I couldn't keep track. He was a sex machine. And I think he was looking at me and smiled. He knew he had an audience now and now he was gonna go all out on him. He stopped, only to fondle his cock and then like a bullet, completely tear his ass up. Kyo was now screaming so hard I think his lungs were about to rupture.

"AAHH OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKING STUD! AAAH!" he yelled.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU LITTLE SISSY CAT BOY! TAKE MY DICK! SCREAM LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE! IT TURNS ME THE FUCK ON!" he said manically. God I just love Black Haru. He was now literally impaling him and continue to pump his dick. I bet Kyo won't be able to walk properly for the rest of the week. Also what was getting to me is that it's been like 40 minutes since Haru starting fucking Kyo and Haru has not slowed down since. He must have stamina for days. Kyo looked at me with a hint of desperation and so I gave Haru a look to wrap it up. He muttered something. Now I picked up reading lips when I did my bachelors at UC Berkeley in America and it looked liked he said: 'lightweight pussy'. I wish he could see Kyo when he bangs me. There is nothing lightweight about it. Maybe taking it and giving it is so much more different for him. Whatever the reason, I knew my boyfriend needed a break. So Haru complied and began violently thrusting him at a breakneck speed to push him over the edge. A couple of pelvic thrusts and he finally came in him. Now after chatting with some girls who previously dated Haru, I was told that he cums buckets so I would think Kyo's ass would be filled to the brim with his sticky substance. "You're going take my seed like the cum dumpster you are!" he said to him. "Now turn around, bitch!" Kyo did as he was told. He opened his mouth and Haru's still erupting dick quickly filled his mouth and it got on his face. After a few more spurts, he was completely empty.

"You can come out now, Tohru." said Kyo. I did as told and they looked at my naked body.

"So how was the show, babe?" asked Haru.

"It was sooo great! Thank you for doing this!" I told him.

"Hey, I'll always help out a chick with a fantasy of hers." said Haru. "And I could still go a few more rounds. Looks like your sissy cat boyfriend is all tired out. You wanna go, babe?" he asked. I gave his still hard cock a handjob and kept my promise of giving him a blowjob. Years of taking Kyo's cock meant that Haru wasn't that difficult to swallow. I also fondled his balls.

"Oh God. How's about we fuck?" Haru said. I sucked him off faster until he came again. I looked at him and smiled.

"Mmm maybe some other time. Right now I just want to comfort my abused boyfriend." I told him.

"Hey I'm not abused! I just need a break!" Kyo said.

"Oh well your loss." Haru said.

He and Kyo went back to playing Tales games in silence.

An hour had passed and I was going to make dinner. Kyo said he still needed some to recover. Haru only snickered instead of laughing. Looks like he's White Haru again. We were all still naked and decided to stay this way for the rest of the night. "I'll go get dinner started." I said. Whilst cooking, I could have sworn I heard some moaning. I went in and saw them pumping each other's cocks. They pulled up a hentai video and they stroked each other again side by side. They were both going back and forth from watching the video to each other's cocks and moaning and telling each other how good it felt. Man those two must be the horniest men in Japan!

Kyo told Haru his hand felt great and Haru said he was stroking him perfectly. Haru stopped to play with Kyo's balls and he did the same to Haru.

"Guys dinner!" I called out to them. Haru rushed in while Kyo was still visibly limping. I put a pot holder on his chair just to be safe.

" _Itadakimasu_ " we all said. Haru gobbled it up faster than me or Kyo. "You know, Tohru. Your cooking is to die for." Haru said. I smiled. I was known for my cooking skills. Just ask Yuki or Shigure.

"He always was the big eater of the family, babe." Kyo told me. I thought it was hilarious. After dinner, we all decided to hit the hay. I asked Haru to stay over and sleep with us (Just sleep no sex!). In his white form, he politely agreed. Haru also decided to carry Kyo due to his limp (which he gave him!). I could see the anger in his face but he just put up with it. As soon as all the lights were off, we headed to the bedroom. I crawled into bed and the two men followed me while Haru closed the door. After pulling the covers on all three of us, I asked can we do something like this again?

They both answered: "NO WAY IN HELL!" I decided to take it. After all my fantasy had been fulfilled. We all shut our eyes and went to dreamland.

 **THE END.**


End file.
